megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman X DiVE
Rockman X DiVE is a platform game from the Mega Man X series to be released by Capcom Taiwan for iOS and Android in 2019. Story The story occours within the cyberspace in a place called "Deep Log", which contains game data information and the memories of the players having fun with the games. There is a Deep Log for each game and player in the world, and they have been stored and managed for decades. After all this time, a corruption and other problems may cause some program errors. The Deep Log from the Mega Man X series, administrated by RiCO, is having unknown errors which are causing data corruptions. It is the job of the "Player" to repair the data and get rid of the errors in order to protect the Deep Log, using Hunter Programs to get rid of the Irregular Data. Gameplay The game is going to be a 2D action platformer made with a modified engine from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. It will also feature co-op, 3 vs 3 PvP and boss challenge modes. Characters Hunter Programs The playable characters, with varying stats (Attack, Durability, Range, Support and Control). All characters can use Double Jump, Dash, and Air Dash. Each has two skills exclusive to them. Skins: *"New Armor X" Other characters *RiCO *Player *"Former Deep Log administrator" Irregular Data Enemies *Ball De Voux Normal Type *Ball De Voux Shot Type *Batton Bone *Crash Roader *Dig Labour *Gun Volt *Mettaur *Pararoid *Sinedropper *Spiky Sub-Bosses *Bee Blader *Mole Borer *Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0 *RT-55J Bosses Bosses have Chips that can be equipped on a weapon to allow it to use a skill from the boss alongside the weapon's attack. *Chill Penguin Weapons Weapons are interchangeable between Hunter Programs. Hunter Programs can be equipped with two weapons at a time, a Main Weapon and a Sub Weapon. Weapons are classified by types: *Buster - Long range weapons. *Saber - Also known as Close Range. Melee weapons. *Machine Gun - Weapons with high fire rate. *Sprayer - Also known as Injector. *Launcher - Also known as Cannon. Has low ammo, but the projectile explodes on impact, damaging all enemies within range. Trivia *''DiVE’s'' story of the player going into a digital world as avatars of characters from the series to combat a threat that uses settings and enemies from older games is similar to Mega Man Xtreme’s story, where X sends an avatar of himself into the Mother Computer’s network to stop an unknown enemy from resurrecting old Mavericks. *Although considered part of the Mega Man X series, Rockman X DiVE incorporates elements from other series as well. Examples include Area H from Mega Man ZX and the Floating Ruins from Mega Man ZX Advent. **Additionally, it is possible to spot a screenshot of Impact Man's stage from Mega Man 11 during RiCO's introductory trailer.Mega Man X DiVE - RiCO Character Trailer w/ English Subtitles! + Another Blue Bomber Joins!? *Among the action/platform genre titles in the ''Mega Man'' franchise, Rockman X DiVE offers the largest roster of playable characters. Prior to this game, Mega Man X8 had the largest roster, with six playable chatacters. **Regarding the Mega Man X series as a whole, DiVE also surpasses Mega Man X: Command Mission in this aspect, surpassing the latter's roster of seven playable characters. **While the number of transformations in Mega Man ZX Advent does surpass the number of playable characters in both DiVE and Command Mission, they're transformations of a single character. In this light, as far as individual characters are concerned, DiVE still offers the largest roster. Gallery RockmanXDiveArt.png|Artwork. Rockman X Dive Artwork.jpg|Alternative artwork. Rockman X Dive Zero Gameplay.jpg|Zero attacking enemies with gatling gun-type weapon. Rockman X Dive Bee Blader Comparison.jpg|Graphics comparison between Rockman X DiVE, Mega Man Maverick Hunter X and Mega Man X. MMXCM New Armor Comparison.jpg|X's New Armor artwork comparison. Rockman X DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Mega Man X: Command Mission art by Ryuji Higurashi (right). Rockman X Dive MMXCM New Armor 3D Model.jpg|Unfinished X's New Armor gameplay 3D model. MMX8 New Armor Comparison.jpg|Alia artwork comparison. Rockman X DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Mega Man X8 art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa (right). Rockman X Dive MMX8 New Armor 3D Model.jpg|Alia's gameplay 3D model comparison between Rockman X DiVE and Mega Man X8 games. RockMan X Dive Shikishi Autograph.jpg|One of closed beta test contest prizes: signed shikishi artwork by Keisuke Mizuno. Marino Artwork Comparison.jpg|Marino artwork comparison. Rockman X DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Mega Man X: Command Mission art by Ryuji Higurashi (right). Rockman X Dive Marino 3D Model.jpg|Marino's gameplay 3D model. Vile Artwork Comparison.jpg|Vile artwork comparison. Rockman DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Rockman X art by Keiji Inafune (right). Rockman X Dive Vile 3D Model.jpg|Vile's gameplay 3D model. Pallette Artwork Comparison.jpg|Pallette artwork comparison. Rockman X DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Mega Man X8 art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa (right). Rockman X Dive Pallette 3D Model.jpg|Pallette's gameplay 3D model. Axl Artwork Comparison.jpg|Axl artwork comparison. Rockman X DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Mega Man X7 art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa (right). Rockman X Dive Axl 3D Model.jpg|Axl's gameplay 3D model. NEW_RiCO.jpg|RiCO alternative artwork. Rockman X Dive Alia Gameplay.jpg|Alia gameplay in the Factory Stage. Ferham Artwork Comparison.jpg|Ferham artwork comparison. Rockman X DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Mega Man X: Command Mission art by Ryuji Higurashi (right). Rockman_X_Dive_-_stages.jpg|Axl in the Highway Stage, Pallette in the Gallery Stage and Vile in the Factory Stage. The playable characters in Rockman X Dive.jpg|Playable characters available during the closed beta test. Rockman X Dive Challenge Mode.jpg|Challenge mode reveal assigning Bee Blader as boss. Rockman X Dive Vile Challenge Mode 01.jpg|Vile using a saber weapon against Bee Blader in the Challenge mode. Rockman X Dive Vile Challenge Mode 02.jpg|Vile using a knee projectile weapon against Bee Blader in the Challenge mode. Rockman X Dive Different Weapon Types.jpg|Some playable characters sporting different weapon types. Rockman X Dive Axl Buster.jpg|Axl disposing enemy with a buster type weapon. Rockman X Dive X Saber.jpg|X sporting a saber weapon. Rockman X Dive Zero Rifle.jpg|Zero attacking Digger Labour enemy with a rifle. Rockman X DiVE - new pictures beta of the game.jpg|Main menu screen. Rockman X DiVE - new pictures beta of the game 2.jpg|Settings screen. Rockman X DiVE - new pictures beta of the game 3.jpg|Story mode stage select screen. Rockman X DiVE - new pictures beta of the game 4.jpg|Co-op mode screen. Rockman X DiVE - new pictures beta of the game 5.jpg|PvP battle mode screen. Rockman X DiVE - new pictures beta of the game 6.jpg|Boss weapon chip select screen. Rock Man X DiVE New Promo.jpg|New promo for the game featuring Mega Scorpio from X7. Rockman X DiVE CBT Hunters.jpg|Characters available in the Rockman X DiVE CBT. MegaManXRockmanXDiVEConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork of Mega Man X found in the closed beta trial. ZeroRockmanXDiVEConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork of Zero found in the closed beta trial. Character artworks Rockman X DiVE Hunter X.png|X's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Zero.png|Zero's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Axl.png|Axl's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Alia.png|Alia's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter X (Second Armor).png|Second Armor x's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter X (Ultimate Armor).png|Ultimate Armor X's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Black Zero.png|Black Zero's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Pallette.png|Palette's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Marino.png|Marino's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Massimo.png|Massimo's artwork Rockman X DiVE Hunter Ferham.png|Ferham's artwork.. Rockman X DiVE Hunter VAVA.png|Vile's artwork. EEZpvrZXUAAjiyG.jpg|Vile MK-II's artwork.(as Boss Challenge) EEZpxZiWsAQBKDA.jpg|Storm Eagle's artwork.(as Boss Challenge) Rockman_X_Dive_RiCO_Artwork.png|RiCO's artwork. Rockman X DiVE Deep Log Admin.png|Zero lookalike artwork. Videos File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】2019年即將登場|Capcom Taiwan Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】官網彩蛋|Corrupted Character Select Screen Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】艾克斯|X Gameplay Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】自動鎖定 AUTOLOCK|Auto Lock (and Zero Gameplay) Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】深層記錄檔警報 Warning!|Warning! Teaser Trailer. File: 0803自由使用武器|Developer Diary: Free Use of Weapons Showcase. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】0812共鬥系統 Co-op|Co-op Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】對戰系統 PvP|PvP Battle System Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】晶片系統 Chip|Boss Weapon Chip Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】RiCO配音篇 CV of RiCO|RiCO (voiced by Reina Ueda) introducing Rockman X DiVE to the player. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】大哉問 Watch Out|Watch Out Teaser Trailer. File:【ROCKMAN X DiVE】領航員RiCO RiCO the Navigator|RiCO the Navigator Teaser Trailer. External Links *Official site *Official facebook page References Category:Mega Man X series games Category:Mobile phone games